Cursed by magic
by FairyVolts
Summary: A little girl was born to a wealthy family, she had a rare gift. When the girl turn age 5, she was taken away. They imprisoned her, and considered her a criminal treated her as if she wasn't even human, but a monster. She was only a child. As she grew her powers got stronger. Eventually she broke out and ran as far away as she could. Ending up in the city of Magnolia.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come, girl. The council will now see you for your trial." A raspy deep voice of a man spoke, as he unlocked the heavy metal door to a woman's cell, with a dull silver key./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His features were quite lovely though they were hard to see in the dim lighting of the hallway his, dark brown hair nearly covered his entire forehead and his bright eyes were the color of ice crystals. His jawline was sharp and he stood tall, with confidence. But he wore a wicked expression./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There were two other men beside him, all three were the councils guards, sent to do the dirty work of the higher ups who were far too good for the prisoners. The other two gave off a disturbing vibe that made them feared by most who came across their path./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The one on the right had very long blonde hair that came down just before his waist, his choppy bangs covered his eyes almost completely, and his eyes were the color of grass. He had a long distinctive scar the stretched across the length of his face. A look of pure insanity on the rest of his features./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The last man was the size of a child, small, and very timid looking. He had short white hair and blank dark grey eyes. He always seemed as if something was deeply troubling him. His eye twitched occasionally. It had been said he kills his enemies without even looking at them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I told you...I've done nothing wrong. W-why won't you listen to me?" The woman's almost child like voice was heard from what seemed to be the very back of the cell, near the far stone wall./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her voice shook as she cried silently to herself, this woman in particular did that a lot. The guards would constantly mock her, calling her a crybaby./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They spent their free time down in the prison, terrorizing the people being contained down were terrible men, who found joy in other peoples pain. Yet the council did nothing, they merely watched as people were beaten to death and left to starve./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The brunette man twiddled the cell keys around his fingers and let out a soft chuckle. "The power of a forbidden magic pulses through your veins. As you are very aware, you are a danger to every soul around you. Therefore you must be kept confined, for the protection of the human race!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He took his gaze off the darkness and looked at his comrade, the one with the desinct scar. "Azuma. Go in there and bring her out, also in addition to that, I believe she deserves a few strikes for not coming immediately. For being dissobedeiant."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course, Captain Yamato. This one had been a bad, bad girl." The man grinned, chuckling to himself as he walked into the very dark cell and vanishing completely from sight./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You should have just come with us while you had the chance, girl. Now you are going to he to withstand punishment." Azuma's voice howled maliciously./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The cries of the poor girl echoed all down the silent hallway. The other prisoners listened in, some making remarks or laughing to themselves. It overjoyed them to hear her undergo so much pain. After a few long minutes of Azuma doing what ever he pleased with her, he threw her out the door and onto the cold and damp stone floor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She was quite petite, thin as if she hadn't eaten much. Her long golden locks were put halfway up into a side ponytail and she had soft sad chocolate brown eyes that were filled with pain. Her pale face was coated with the shinny clear blanket from her tears./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She was all scuffed up from the beating she just took, a couple deeper cuts were placed on her cheek and was now dripping with crimson red liquid. Her skin had instantly bruised showing he had struck her multiple times in the face and scars covered her body from head to toe. Each wound, the three of them would be proud to take credit for. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Captain Yamato picked her up by her hands, which were shackled tightly behind her back. He brought her to her feet and got very close to her lovely face. Smiling adoringly at her, he used to tell her that if she wasn't sure a big threat he'd have her as his wife. The very thought of being his wife made her sick to her stomach./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He lifted her head up with his finger on her chin. "Now, you will come with us. You better not act up on the way there either. Surely you know that if you do it will mean death for you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Captain Yamato laughed lightly before whirling the other direction, pointing ahead and standing bravely. "Come men, let us bring her to the council!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The woman gazed down at the ground as the three men dragged her down the poorly lit hallway. She could hear the whispers of the other prisoners as they walked past them. Bashing her with their words. None giving her even the slightest bit of sympathy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look they're taking the Spirit Mage." A voice from a cell on the right spoke softly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good ridden. She is the most dangerous one in this place." A man replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There were several more vicious comments about her as she past. Even though all of them were criminals, they acted like they had done nothing wrong. But she chose to black them out. Her mind raced with thoughts. She worried for herself, in her mind set she had done no wrong. Yet everyone seemed to treat her as if she was the devil himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What will they do with me?" The woman questioned the guards when the got the end of the hall and Captain Yamato opened the door to the stairs before stopping./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you're lucky?" He paused and turned to her with a wicked grin. "Well then my dear, they may only take your hands!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The woman's eyes widened as tears struck her once more. If she was lucky, the'd only take her hands. The magic council was cruel and unfair. Never giving anyone a real chance. They had always been like this though./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She could see it in Yamato's eyes that he was very pleased with this outcome. Seeing as the woman had rejected him on several accounts and even bashed his ego with a smart remark./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Does that scare you, little girl?" Azuma whispered in her ear, causing her skin to crawl./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She said nothing though and walked up the stairs first. The rest of the way she was being constantly mocked by the three men who were escorting her. There was not a thing she could do about it either./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was a very large crime to harm a Magic Council Guard. Let alone Captain Yamato, he was a very respected man, everyone praised him. Which meant if something happened to him, the one responsible would be executed without further question./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"If she tried to run, they would surely kill her. So she had no other option but to obey the evil men's commands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The woman sighed sadly as she reached the council door. Waiting for it to be opened, so she could face the people responsible for her imprisonment./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yamato pushed the door open with a smile. "Greetings, Council members!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He announced with a bold and heroic voice. "I have brought you the wizard you requested!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked up and immediately made eye contact with Gran Doma, the Council Chairman. He was an old man with a very long and full gray beard, a staff that curled at the top and an angry expression on his scar ridden face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy Heartfilia!" His coarse voice boomed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes." She replied quietly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The woman named Lucy was gazing down at the ground, nearly shaking with terror. She tried hard not to cry under the pressure of the powerful council staring down at her. But she was having quite a bit of trouble with that./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Twelve years ago, you were sentenced to an eternity in this prison." Michello chimed in, he was the council's third seat. A very small old man that looked much like a cat. Lucy saw nothing threatening by this man, other than his stature./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Twelves years ago Lucy was hunted down and taken from her family, once they knew of her existence. They murdered her mother in the process. Lucy had spent twelve long years in the same cell, with no human contact what so ever and now she was standing before them, awaiting their judgment. Praying that they would show compassion with her. Though she knew it was a long shot./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We have now made a decision about what we will do with you." Michello added, his wise voice was full of a firey hate./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy nodded slowly. "What have you decided?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked up at him, fear filled her eyes. She felt her heart beating faster as they stood there in silence. She was sure they could literally sense the fear radiating from her body./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You will be executed in four days." Gran Doma smiled wickedly. "You will pay for your crimes against this world."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No.." Lucy whispered as she dropped to her knees, tears flowing out of her wide eyes./p 


End file.
